LOTM: Heroes United S5 P9/Transcript
(Jessica and Raynell are seen with Bwynraya and her four new infants) Jessica: So, four babies huh? Raynell: That's a big job! Bwynraya: Well I can't say no to four babies who want to be with me and who forced me of all people to surrender. That is no easy task. ???: Wait we're the only people to ever make you surrender? ???: Cool! No wonder she was so impressed with us! Bwynraya: Heh. You'd kids would make some amazing soldiers when you grow up that's for sure. ???: Awesome! Raynell: Wait soldiers? Bwynraya: What? Raynell: Is that what you want them to be? Jessica: I wouldn't necessarily make that a goal Bwyn. Raynell: Yeah. Wouldn't you want them to be something better? Like a hero or maybe even some kind of other job? Bwynraya: What's wrong with them being soldiers? Jessica: Well....It's not...the best job to be expected for a Targhul. Bwynraya: I disagree. Targhul soldiers would be a great thing to have. With they're amazing regenerative capabilities, they could withstand enemy fire and would not require medics or doctors. Jessica: I know, but wouldn't it be better to let them decide their future? Raynell: That's what me and all of the other Targhul did. And look at how we turned out! Bwynraya: Well I'm not trying to force them to be soldiers. I am simply saying they would be good ones. If they want to be something else, that's fine. Jessica: Okay then. ???: Whatever we pick, we promise to be the best mom! ???: Yeah! Bwynraya: M-Mom!? …. Okay THAT will take some getting use to. ???: *Giggles* Jessica: Well, at least now that you got them, we should start training you on how to care for them. Raynell: Yep! Bwynraya: Training? Jessica: Yeah! You've gotta know how to care for them if you're gonna raise them. Bwynraya: …. Yeah. You're right. Cause thinking about it: I have no clue how to raise children. Jessica: What did your mom teach you? Bwynraya: I don't remember. I don't even remember who my mom was. Jessica: Oh. Raynell: Jeez.... Bwynraya:.... Jessica: Well, let's get started with something basic. Feeding them. (The scene then cuts to the group inside of the Nest's feeding area) Jessica: We'll demonstrate here as an example. (Jessica pulls out some meat) Jessica: Here you go kids! Eat up! ???: Alright! ???: Food! (Jessica puts the meat down as the four start to eat) Jessica: It's a simple process. They'll eat pretty much anything, but they always prefer meat related products over other stuff. Raynell: Oh, and chocolate. Don't forget chocolate. Bwynraya: Hmm. (The infants soon finish their meal) ???: Mmmm! So good! ???: Sure is! Bwynraya: So just give them anything and they'll eat it huh? Jessica: That's right. Bwynraya: Well good to know they won't be picky eaters. Raynell: Eh it depends. Bwynraya: On what? Raynell: Most Targhuls aren't really fond of vegetables sometimes. Bwynraya: I see. Jessica: They'll eat them, but not always. Bwynraya: Well still, just so long as they fed what I give them that'll work for me. Meals can't always be 5 stars. Jessica: Right. Bwynraya: So, what else is there? Jessica: We could give you some tips on their sleep habits. Bwynraya: How do they sleep? Jessica: Well it differs actually. Most prefer to bond to their hosts to sleep. Bwynraya: Really? Raynell: So they'll be sticking with you while they sleep. Bwynraya: Hm, I see. Jessica: It's harmless. Raynell: Though sometimes they do tend to shift when they sleep. Bwynraya: Wait shift. You mean when they- Jessica: Yeah. Bwynraya:...... Jessica: Like I said though, it's completely harmless. Plus, they don't do it frequently. Bwynraya: Okay. Jessica: You got that? Bwynraya: Yes. Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts